It all started with a skirt
by shadowdagger31
Summary: [YxS] Yzak and Shiho story that has something to do with a skirt...a few complications here and there...pls r&r...
1. Chapter 1

A story on Yzak and Shiho… and some other characters…Read and find out…I wanted to do a oneshot but it came out too long…so this is it…I still have to work on my stories, grammar and the whole package…

Disclamer: I don't own Gundam seed/ Destiny

**It All Started with A Skirt**

It was like any ordinary day at the Voltaire. After Commander Yzak Jule had frightened all subordinates into working to death, Shiho Hahnenfuss and Dearka Elsman hung around his office. Yzak stepped into his office seeing Dearka behind his desk doing something with his laptop and Shiho and his couch half sitting half lying, reading a book.

"Hahnenfuss, Dearka!" he hollered

They both looked up to see an angry Yzak, "Yo, Yzak!" Dearka shouted back, grinning then went back to Yzak's laptop. Shiho merely nodded her head to acknowledge him and went back reading. Her feet were also on the couch.

'_Don't I get any respect anymore? This is what I get being close, considerate and kind to my subordinates.'_ He silently sighed. He wasn't in the mood to get angry anymore. His anger was pretty much used up already. Even Shiho stopped calling him 'Commander Jule' unless they were in public. Dearka whether public or private had no respect for him at all. His so-called best friend.

"Dearka, scoot." He said

"Come on, I just found a YOUR fan site. I knew you were a heartthrob but this is just too much." He grinned at him. Shiho looked up, obviously what he said caught her attention. She rushed to Dearka's side.

"Woah! Yzak, these girls are really obsessed. I never knew you were bald when you were a kid." She chuckled at a photo of Yzak, bald with a toothy grin. He was in the verge of exploding. He was not in the mood for Dearka and Shiho's ramblings. This morning, the time he was supposed to report back to Voltaire, He was just cornered by a bunch of fan girls. They were all so slutty that the security had to escort him to the Voltaire safely. The later, he got out of the bridge since he was pissed off by his captain's story about his family. Hell, he even showed him his family portrait. He did not care about others he just wanted to command his ship peacefully.

"You two, get away from my desk." He gritted through his teeth.

"Hey, it's your…uh…" she suddenly burst out laughing with Dearka following her laughter a few moments later.

Yzak stomped to his desk. As he saw the picture his eyes widened. It was a photo of him when he was a kid, his mom dressing him up as a girl. "The hell…" he muttered under his breath.

Shiho clamped her hands over her mouth to stop her laughter. Dearka snickered in the side. Yzak clapped his palm against his forehead, he took a deep breath, controlling his anger just like what he learnt in his Anger Management class. Yzak kicked Dearka off his chair, and Deatka fell chibi-style.

"You could have been gentle." He whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Gentle, my ass. Stop it with the look, its pathetic." He muttered, "No wonder, Milly left you."

"Wrong. We're back together! Yeah!!" he gave Yzak a noogie.

Yzak fixed his platinum hair as he pushed Dearka away. "Now why would she return to you? I guess it was love for you but pity for her." He said sarcastically

"Come on, Yzak. Lighten up. You'll grow older. I see wrinkles already." Dearka chuckled at what he said as he pointed to Yzak's forehead.

"Very funny." He reached out to the intercom. "Yanagi-san, how is it with the restraining order I filed?"

"Sir Jule, its done." A female voice cracked through the speaker

"Bring it in." A woman of early twenties, a year younger Yzak walked in. She was Yzak's newest secretary, after all he scared most of his secretary to death. But Yanagi was different she was formal that Dearka's flattery didn't pass through her. But it was obvious to everyone that she has a crush on her commander it was just that he was too dense to notice. She gave him a salute as she entered.

"At ease." Without looking at her, he continued his work with the laptop. Trying to delete the picture from the web.

"Sir, here it is." She handed him a folder.

"Thanks." He reached out to get folder when his fingers brushed across hers. She blushed like mad.

"Yanagi-san, are you okay?" he asked when he noticed her flushed face, "Why don't you take the night off? You may be coming down with something. You may leave"

"Ye…yes sir." She stuttered. She started walking away when they could hear her mutter, "you can do it, you can do it. You can do it."

"Yanagi-san?" three pairs of eyes stared at her

"Jule-san!" she suddenly turned around, all three were surprised

"Yes?" Yzak answered hesitantly not knowing what was next.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "Will you go out with me, sir?! I liked you for so long that is why I availed for your secretary spot."

Yzak raised a brow. "Uh…okay…" It wouldn't matter to go on a date with his secretary right? She was proper. Or so he thought.

"Thank you sir! See you tonight. This is my address" she smiled, her eyes gleaming as she handed him a piece of paper. Then she skipped out of the room merrily.

"That felt weird, right?" Yzak asked out loud

"Hell yeah" Dearka and Shiho said in unison

Yzak stood in front of her apartment. When he knocked, he was surprised to see Yanagi in revealing clothes. What the hell happened to his prim and proper secretary? What got his attention was her skirt it was multicolored. Still it reminded him of Zaft's female uniform.

"Uh…hi…" he started off

"Hi! Jule-san. Can I call you Yzak-kun instead?" she asked bubbly

"uh…ok…Let's go."

"So how was the date?" Dearka asked him the next morning as he joined Yzak's work out. Yzak was weight lifting in their gym.

Yzak sat up, stuck out his hand and made a thumbs-up. Dearka grinned until Yzak turned his thumbs-up to a thumbs-down.

"What happened?"

As Yzak was about to answer, Shiho entered. "Hey!" she was in a pair of jogging pants and a sleeveless shirt that she uses when she works out.

'_Why am I now paying attention to what girls wear anyway?'_ he asked himself. He noticed that ever since their date.

"How was the date?" she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face, he zoned off.

"It started with this…"

"_So Yanagi-san, what are—"_

"_Just call me Rinko-chan, Yzak-kun." _

"_ok, Rinko-CHAN what would you have?" his brow twitched but she didn't notice. _

"_Caesar salad please and fine chopped nuts on top please." she said as she stared at Yzak, her hands cupping her face, then she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously_

"_for dinner?"he batted his eyelashes back._

"_Yes please. I'm watching my weight" She said sweetly. _

"_fine." He pursed his lip. _

_He ordered their food, but she still stared at him, smiling. Every time Yzak's gaze landed on her, she would just smile at him, sickly sweet. As they were eating, she kept on asking him personal questions which he was not comfortable answering such as, How many girlfriends have you had? What kind of girls do you like? How is your relationship with your mom, aren't you embarrassed you're like a mama's boy? He kept his mouth in a thin line as they eat, occasionally shrugging off her questions but the talk about his mom was the last straw._

"_Look here—"_

"_Are you still a virgin? Or have you done it already?" she asked him bluntly_

_He took a deep breath. "Rinko-chan, I think this date is over." he stood up and paid the bill._

"_Are you sick?" she rushed to his side, feeling his forehead. Yzak slapped her hand away. "No, I—"_

"_Don't explain. I'll see you home." _

"God she was so dense, I was practically shoving her away." He said exasperated.

Dearka was rolling on the floor laughing. Shiho was snickering at the side. Yzak rolled his eyes. "Very funny, guys."

"I'm heading out." Dearka said as he held his aching stomach from laughing. "By the way, I think she left you breakfast." Yzak groaned in response. "Tough luck" Shiho patted him in the back. She sat across him as she wiped her sweat, "So…" she smirked

"I don't wanna hear it from you. By the way, why don't you wear the female version of the uniform?" he asked

"Why the sudden interest?" she raised a brow.

"No particular reason. It was just when we went out yesterday, she was wearing a skirt somewhat like a female's uniform." He shrugged

"Don't like skirts, that's all."

"By the way, why do girls just eat salad for dinner? I lost my appetite then and there…" he was confused.

"How should I know? I don't go on those diet sprees or whatever you call it. Come on, Let's go. Rinko-chan must be waiting for her Yzak-kun."

"Oh shut up." Her laughter echoed through the halls.

"Yzak-kun, where have you been?" she asked, handing him a bunch of envelops as soon as he showed up

"Somewhere." He checked the envelops one by one

"With Major Elsman?"

"Yeah and Lt. Hahnenfuss."

Her eyes burned with jealousy, "Lt. Hahnenfuss?"

"Yeah…" he threw an envelop down on the table. It was an elegant envelop with gold borders.

"What s that?" she peered over her shoulder

"An invitation to a party." He answered nonchalantly

"Aren't you going?"

"I am, why?"

"Do you need a partner?" she said hinting something

Yzak froze, _'think of an excuse, dumbass,'_

"I already have a partner."

"who?" she asked disappointment obvious in her voice

"Lt. Hahnenfuss"

"No." she shook her head at his request.

"Come on, Shiho, I'm desperate…please…"

'_he called her by her name and said please, he is desperate'_ Dearka thought. He was in between his best friends. Shiho was glaring at him while Yzak was pleading. Some scene.

"fine, but…"

"but what?"

"You're gonna treat me to dinner and don't think I'll hold back." Shiho smirked

"Sure. Thank you."

"Dearka, you wanna come along?"

"Can I?" his eyes were shinning

"It's Yzak's treat after all." She grinned

"Uh…there's another issue…" he stared at his hands

"What is it?" Shiho asked

"Well, I said you were my girlfriend and I said you like wearing skirts…"

"I won't do this anymore." She said as Yzak gave her a female uniform with a white miniskirt

"please…"

"No."

"please." Damn his pride was degrading by every second. Every time he said please.

"Damn…Yzak!! You're lucky I'm a good friend. You owe me a LOT!" she stretched out her hand, "Give me the Zaft skirt" Yzak handed her a white miniskirt. She looked at it distastefully. "You really owe me. But I'll handle it."

"Yzak-kun, you're going out?" she asked as Yzak locked his office up

"Yeah. I'm gonna pick up Lt. Hahnenfuss and Major Elsman on the way. Why?"

"Can I come along?" she gave him puppy dog eyes

"I'm sorry, 'coz it's a meeting on classified documents." Damn, he was a great liar.

"Ok…I'll see you tomorrow Yzak-kun"

They were seated in a bar. Actually they ate dinner in a prestige restaurant, Shiho's choice of course, then headed to the local bar.

"So what is your plan?" Dearka asked

"Make her fall out of love with me." He stated simply

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"uh…that's the thing. I don't know how. That's why you're here Dearka. You think of a plan, you are skilled in that." Yzak tipped his bottle.

"This is gonna take awhile." Shiho muttered as Dearka was busy telling Yzak all kinds of strategies.

Shiho was talking to a subordinate when she was suddenly pulled into a room, "Eh?!"

"Lt Hahnenfuss?" her subordinate was looking for her, "Eh? She's gone." Then she walked away

The hand in her mouth fell away. "What is it?!" she snatched back her arm from whoever was holding her. The room was dark. She punched whoever it was in the chest.

"Damn it, Shiho, its me" she could see a pair of icy blue eyes looking back at her. He flipped on the lights. His hand on his chest where she punched him.

"Yzak, you could just at least call me, not pretend to be some attacker. What is it now?" waiting for him to reply. In her surprise he pulled out a skirt. "You didn't wear it, I thought you were going to help me?" he looked so dismayed that he looked like a lost puppy

She sighed. "I forgot about it, okay? Fine give it to me, I'll change now."

She got out of the bathroom, pulling the skirt lower, "I really hate you now."

"Don't be silly, you look good. The skirts not gonna grow any longer. Stop pulling on it."

"No, I really hate you. You owe me a lot. I'm gonna make you pay." She told him

"Then I'll be waiting for that time to come." He smirked at her predicament. But she did look good. Great in fact. The skirt showed her long legs that made her look taller. The uniform hugged her in all the right places, showing off her curves. The uniform made her amethyst eyes stand out. He never paid attention to her, but she is pretty.

"Yzak?" she waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance. "Good, I thought you were captivated by my beauty." She teased, "Let's go."

"Yeah…" he sad quietly, _'Was I captivated by her beauty? Impossible, there's no beauty.'_

"So, the party is tomorrow, I'm going with you and Dearka's going with Milly. And what is this party about?" Shiho recapped, as they were eating lunch at the cafeteria.

"It's about some treaty thing between Athrun and his girlfriend. You do have a dress don't you?"

"Nope." She said, not caring. "Hey, Lt. Hahnenfuss, looking good." A soldier called out.

"Thanks." She smiled at them

"Lt., I need a date, can you give me one?" another asked her

"Lt., I never knew you were a girl, would you go out with me?"

"I love you, you look like an angel who descended on earth."

"Shut up, guys." She grinned at them. They were her newest rookies. They were close to her. She is their instructor at close combat.

Yzak and Dearka raised their brows, "What?" she asked

"Aren't you disturbed?" Yzak asked

"About what they said? Nope, they're kidding. I'm pretty much used to it anyway." She answered. Something didn't sit right with Yzak. It just felt wrong, really wrong.

"Lt., we're going to shop for a dress after lunch." Dearka said as he imitated her rookies.

"Shut it, shop for a dress?" she asked when suddenly Rinko entered the cafeteria. Yzak suddenly clasped her hands, "You're finish, let's go."

Now it was Dearka and Shiho's turn to raise their eyebrows. "What?"

"Play along, she's here." Shiho then understood. She stood up and linked her arm with Yzak's and called over her shoulder, "See you outside, Dearka."

Rinko looked up just to see Yzak and Shiho exiting the room, _'Hahnenfuss, you are going to pay. I saw him first.'_ She flipped her cell phone open and dialed a number, "Papa, I want something…You will help me, won't you?"

Dearka caught up to them, "Great acting, Shiho" he gave her two thumbs-up

"Thank you," taking a bow. Then they both burst out laughing. "Shiho, you like Yzak don't you?"

"haha. Not another word, he's here. " She said sarcastically, then Yzak brought his car upfront. "Get in." Shiho sat on the passenger's seat while Dearka sat on the back seat.

"So where we off to?" Shiho asked as she opened the roof to Yzak's convertible.

"To shop for your dress."

"Ms., she'll try these dresses."

"Yes, Mr. Jule."

Shiho came out of the dressing room dressed in a pink balloon dress. Yzak choked on his drink and Dearka was laughed out loud, "Obviously, I look stupid. I told you I don't like dresses. Another laugh from you Dearka, I'm gonna kick you where the sun doesn't shine." She threatened as she stomped back in to put on another dress.

She came out in a black dress with frills. "No. too lacy…"

Next, she came out in a cocktail dress. "It's too rugged for a formal party. No."

Her temper was rising. She wanted to get out of here. Do lots of paper works than give a fashion walk to Yzak and Dearka. She put on a simple dress but with a slit from her thigh running down to the floor.

"This one is pretty good, Yzak." Dearka observed

"Yeah, unless you want everyone, in the party, peeping at her. The next one" Yzak said. Shiho stomped back to the room. Dearka smiled at Yzak's reaction, _'Oh, he is dense.'_

"Yzak, you like her don't you?"

"Very funny, Dearka." He ignored him after.

'_Get on with it, Yzak.' _Dearka hoped

She came out, wearing a halter neck, white elegant long chiffon dress. She glared at him, as if threatening him to say another word and he's dead. Yzak smirked. "This is fine." Then he said to the saleslady, "I'll get this."


	2. Chapter 2

Yzak dropped off Dearka someplace and then dropped off Shiho at her place. He parked in front of her house.

"Shiho, thanks. I don't know what to say, just thank you." He said as he stared at the steering wheel. The next thing he heard was Shiho's laugh. He glanced up in surprise.

"You should loosen up, you know. You're to tense. I told you its fine right. I'm your friend, I'm gonna help you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you again." He gave her a smile. A genuine smile which nobody sees.

"You're welcome." She returned his smile. A smile that looked pretty on her.

The night of the party came. Shiho became the talk of the party, she was wearing an elegant gown and her hair was free from her usual ponytail. She was always invited to parties such as these because of her father's position but she never showed up until now.

Shiho was talking to some guys as girls surrounded all over Yzak. Shiho glanced up to see him surrounded by his fan girls. _'Even rich spoiled kids act like normal fan girls.'_ She thought when she saw the girls wanting a piece of him, whether a glance, a touch even a lock of hair. Yzak stayed as stoic as he was. His mind was drifting somewhere else while all girls talked to him at the same time, as if they thought he was listening to all of them. Why did Shiho stay with her group while he was here in the middle of a bunch of mindless girls who loves throwing themselves at him. They were all annoying. Were all women like this? Ask you stupid questions to pretend to be cute. They had tons of make-up in their faces, making them look caked with a gunk stuck on their faces. He smiled politely, but the smile was hollow, cold and empty. Hoping they would see the smile and back off. Damn women are dense, can't they take a hint?

At least Shiho wasn't like this right? She was real to herself. She spoke her mind. She didn't bore the hell out of him. She doesn't even talk much about herself unlike the girls here who were telling him their biographies. She always looked fresh and clean. Even for tonight she didn't apply much make-up. Why was she enjoying the night as he was so miserable.

Shiho was busy talking to her subordinates when a bunch of guys paraded down the aisle. Walking towards Shiho. Shiho looked up to glare at those who disrupted their talk.

"Haven't your parents told you not to interrupt other people's talk?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. Her rookies behind her.

"Well, my, my you are a fiery babe as I have heard." He clasped Shiho's face to look at her side to side. She slapped his hand away. "If you want to leave without getting hurt, I'm giving you the time to walk away now." She spat out.

"I'll walk away for now, but promise me a dance tonight."

"Dream on."

Yzak glanced up to see trouble. Shiho was glaring at a bunch of guys. They were all hitting her but she stood her ground, that is why she impresses him a lot. Her fist clenched. Her subordinates, calming her down. He walked away from the crowd when a girl grasped his arm. He was about to shake her off, when he saw that it was…

…Rinko-chan…

Yzak shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "What a coincidence, Yanagi-san. Why are you here?"

"Yzak-kun, I thought I told you to call me, Rinko-chan? Anyway, my dad has connections."

"Okay, Rinko-chan, I have to go to Shiho…cough I mean Lt Hahnenfuss right now."

"But, at least dance with me once." She pouted

"fine…" he led her to the dance floor but as he danced with her, he always glanced at Shiho. Rinko pouted, despite her stories and efforts to get his attention he was always focused on her.

Shiho saw Yzak dancing with Rinko, she pinched the arm of a subordinate who was beside her. "Ouch! Lt., what did you do that for?!" She came with Yzak to this party but so far he made her effort go to waste. HE was after all with Rinko-CHAN again. He made her go shop for a dress. Made her wear a dress, took her night off just to keep him company. And now, this.

"Sorry, just pissed." She smiled at him.

Dearka was talking with Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia, Kira and Lacus. When Athrun said, "Yzak looks like he's having the time of his life." He laughed.

Dearka grinned. His best friends are sissies. Shiho had pinched her subordinate just to settle her anger. Yzak was always looking at her direction. They aren't in love with each other as they both say, but actions do speak louder than words. They are JUST concerned friends. He watched out for her, she did the same. They were so alike yet neither one wants to admit it.

"You guys want to do a little matchmaking?" Dearka asked

"Depends who it is?" Cagalli grinned back

"You know who it is."

Dearka dragged Shiho to the gang.

"Shiho, this is Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus. Of course you know Milly. Yzak is still somewhere with Rinko-chan"

"Hey." She greeted, ignoring the last part he said

"Yo." Cagalli greeted back. Based from Dearka's stories she's come to like Shiho a lot. She was surprised to learn that she was the only female member of Yzak's team who was not afraid of him at all.

The girls hit it right of immediately.

"You like Yzak, don't you Shiho-san." Lacus said knowingly.

"N…no…" she said as she shook her head, "I have respect for him, he is a great leader and fighter, a good friend…uh…that's all I guess, but no more than that."

"Come on, we know you like him, after all that was what I told myself when I met Athrun, he was just a friend. Then ta-da." Cagalli laughed. This made Shiho think twice.

"Yzak may be a meanie, but so far, you're the only one I know that has put up with him for so long." Miriallia nudged her arm

"Come on guys, get real. Who would fall in love with Yzak with the right mind?" she asked

"Apparently you aren't in your right mind when you fall in love" Kira said as he put an arm around Lacus' shoulder that caused her to giggle.

After awhile, Yzak came to them. "So how is the lover-boy?" Athrun teased

"One more word, you're dead." He glared

"Finish with your dance?" Shiho asked him, her eyes showing laughter

"Yeah, you guys don't mind if I steal her for a minute." He said as he took Shiho's hand.

"Nope, take your time." They winked at Shiho which made a blush a little.

He led her into the dance floor. He held her by the waist. He led, she followed. They looked like a perfect couple. They looked content in each other's arms. Shiho was confused she was never held intimately by a man before. Yzak used this as an excuse. Hoping the girls would see her with him to leave him alone. "So how was your dance with Rinko-Chan?" Shiho asked, grinning at the thought.

"Fine…you were supposed to be there with me." He frowned at her

"Well you were surrounded by your fan girls I didn't want to ruin your time." She frowned back

"I thought you said you would handle it?"

"I would have if you made a move. What do you expect, me to follow you around?"

"How was I supposed to go to you, if you haven't notice there was a mob around me."

"Then how was I supposed to go to you? If you haven't noticed there was a mob around you. What do you expect me to do? Fly?"

"I expected you to be there for me."

They all looked at Yzak and Shiho's, who were frowning and glaring at each other. The atmosphere was tense. As if, if they moved they would die. Their staring contest lasted awhile until a guy pulled Shiho by the wrist. She was caught by surprise that she lost her footing. He caught her.

"I didn't know you had a thing for me, Shiho-chan." It was the same arrogant man that hit on her awhile ago.

"I don't, let me go." The guy glanced up to Yzak, "You don't mind do you?" Shiho glanced up to him her look asking for help.

They all waited for the answer, "No."

In return, Shiho glared at him, "some help, you ass." She said as she followed the other dude.

Yzak's face showed no emotion. Lately he began to show some when they three were together. Dearka and Shiho were able to crack his icy demeanor. Shiho cracked most of it, after all he was still cold and stoic when Dearka was his best friend.

"Yzak, you think what you did was right?" They asked him

"I don't care." His voice showing no room for further discussion.

Shiho endured his arrogant talk of his life, position, fame and wealth. She kept a straight face as she danced with him. Inside, she was burning, angry at Yzak for his insensitivity. Now it was her fault, it was a favor from him. After the dance, he leaned in to kiss her, suddenly a fist came flying out of nowhere, knocking the guy down.

Shiho raised her brow at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I actually do mind." Yzak dragged her away.

"What did you guys do?" Dearka asked

"We just did what we thought was right, Yzak does have a heart. He did show up like a knight in shining armor for Shiho awhile ago." Athrun chuckled.

"You guys did great." Dearka gave them a thumbs-up as they all returned it.

"The hell was that about?" Shiho held back, stopping Yzak from dragging her across the room

"Don't tell me you wanted to be kissed by him?!" Yzak gritted through his teeth.

"I don't but you didn't have to punch him in the face!" she retorted

"Then what did you want me to do? Don't tell me you are attracted to his face?!" he crossed his arms across his chest

"Hell no. But you didn't have to attract these people's attention!" she pointed to all the people in the room who were all staring at them both.

"Shit. Come on." He pulled her away again.

They stood outside the ballroom. Their backs leaning against the wall, relaxed. "You okay?" Shiho asked him, filling in the silence

"Yeah…I'm sorry…" he mumbled quietly, hoping she wouldn't tease him this time

"What for?" her voice as soft as his own.

"I was an ass."

"I know."

Yzak frowned, "That wasn't the answer I was waiting for…I was hoping you would act like a girl for once and give words of comfort. Or something like 'no you're not'"

Shiho eyed him, "Would you want words of comfort?"

"no way in hell" he spoke without thinking

"See. The better I tell the truth, you are an ass." Shiho grinned at him, Yzak smirked in return. He pushed himself off the wall and faced Shiho. Stepping closer, he lifted her chin to look at her directly in the eyes.

"Thank you…for everything."

"Anytime." The next thing she felt was his lips against hers. He pulled her from the wall, wrapping his arms around her. Her arms made way around his neck. This kiss was something else. It broke the barrier between friends. They pulled apart. He leaned his forehead against hers, his lips forming a smile.

A crash was heard. They pulled away from each other in a start. They looked up to see Rinko, her eyes brimming with tears. She had dropped her glass. She continued to stare at them, until her tears flowed. "Yzak-kun…" she ran away, sobbing.

"Aren't you going after her?" Shiho asked.

"I don't know, should I?" He was confused. Did he have to be sensitive to his fans feelings? They were all the same. He was never interested in other people. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Shiho's hand on his arm

"I think you better go talk to her. Clear things out." Shiho gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on."

Yzak went after her. Shiho stared at his back until he was gone. She let out a sigh. _'That was dumb Shiho, you practically threw yourself on him. After trying to control yourself for so long.'_

"Shiho…" a teasing voice came, she turned to see them. Dearka and all those people, grinning. She didn't like that sight.

"What?"

He was waving a piece of paper. Polaroid. "Oh no you didn't." she said

They grinned, showing her a picture of her and Yzak.

"Dearka!" she said in a dangerous tone

"tee-hee." He laughed as he started running away. Leaving Shiho to run after him

"Rinko, I…" Yzak stopped, _'What the hell was I suppose to say?'_

"Yzak-kun, do you like Hahnenfuss-san?" she asked point blank.

"I…" he thought for awhile, _'Do I like Shiho?'_

"Do you?" she persisted

"I…don't know…" he shifted his gaze, "I don't know…" he whispered to himself. Rinko placed her hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort, "Tell me about Shiho, what is she like?"

"Shiho…she was one of my first subordinates during the Jackin Due. She's loyal, she was the best fighter in my team. She was known as an elite. She has a stubborn streak but all her decisions were firm, and right. She saved me, countless times…" he took a breath, what did he think of Shiho anyway?, "She was also beside me during the 2nd war. She encouraged me, comforted me, when I was in the verge of breaking down. After she became my best friend. She was fun to be with. She makes me laugh. Frank, opinionated and stubborn. She had her share of temper which seemed to go off, usually on me." He chuckled at the memory when she made him a punching bag when she was pissed. "She accepted me for who I am, hell, she accepts everyone for who they are. She was always there for me…I don't know Rinko, do I like her?"

Rinko smiled even though her heart felt torn, "I think you better think that over." She left him.

"I really have no idea…" he muttered under his breath

He pulled in front of her house. They sat there in silence.

"Thanks again"

"No prob." She smiled. She leaned over and gave him a peck in the cheek. "See you tomorrow…" she got out of the car. Yzak got out after her, "Shiho!" he called

"hmm?"

"I'll drive you to work tomorrow." He blurted out, _'I wasn't suppose to say that right?'_ "I mean you got your license confiscated for reckless driving, right?"

"It was liberal driving. Thanks. Night!" She went in the house

"I guess I do like her…in a way…"

They were in the cafeteria eating, "I guess the skirt worked." Dearka said, "A few fans have now, gone away." He waved his hands away. "It even stopped Rinko from calling you Yzak-kun"

"Yeah, freedom at last" Yzak agreed

"Yzak-kun" Rinko called out from afar

"You were saying?" Shiho raised her brow at him.

"I guess I was wrong…" he stood up and made his way to Rinko, "What is it?"

"I decided not to go for you now." She said suddenly leaving Yzak confused

"huh?"

"I know you like Shiho-san. What would I get from running after someone who doesn't like me back?" She smiled, "Can I at least get a hug from a friend?"

"Sure." Yzak gave her a hug, "and thanks for everything, Rinko, I appreciate it."

"So what was that about?" they asked

"I am free." He said as he left, leaving both of them confused. "By the way, Yzak you have to do something about Shiho's skirt, men ARE hitting on her."

"Dearka!"

This was all he could hear as he left them, he smiled.

"Lt. Hahnenfuss, report to my office now." A voice boomed on the speakers. Yzak obviously. A murmur went off on the hanger. Shiho sighed she was about to finish her work on the Deep Arms. She didn't need to be called right here and then. HE pushed herself off the Deep Arms and proceeded to go to Yzak's office. She entered and gave him a salute.

"At ease." He responded, his hands fidgeting.

"What is it?" Shiho asked

"Well, I knew I could ask you this later but it was bothering me…well…uh…Rinko said something about this…even Dearka…Even the others…I…"

"Get on with it." She said impatiently

"uh…"

"Spit it out."

"I like you." He blurted out. He then pursed his lips as if he regretted blurting it out then and there. Shiho walked up to him, and cupped his face, "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, it is hard to tell someone those thingies…you know?" he defended

"Well, I already knew anyway" she grinned

"Oh right, the all-knowing Shiho reads people easily." He said sarcastically

"Of course, especially if it comes to yo—" she gloated until she was cut off by a pair of lips. She could feel Yzak smile against the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as she responded to his kiss. They drew apart. He leaned his forehead against hers. Feeling contented. "Promise me one thing." He whispered

"What is it?"

"Don't wear that skirt anymore. I can't take…it" he blushed

"Oh…you couldn't take what Dearka said that men were hitting on me." She smirked as she pulled away wanting to look at his reaction.

"No…it's just…it looks bad on you." They were throwing insults and sarcastic comments on each other. Not wanting to back down.

"Oh great now I look bad, but you just said you like me." He was being baited he knew that.

He pulled her back, "I don't go back on my word. If you want to use the skirt so be it. After all it started with this skirt." He whispered on her ear. It was his turn to smirk.

"Hell no! Where's my uniform?" she drew back and headed for his cabinet after all she had left her pants in this office.

Outside, Dearka was listening. Damn his best friends are sissies. That was a weird way to confess but it didn't matter, his friends are weird. But that's what they like about each other. As long as they have each other, they would be happy.

"Hey, Rinko, you really give up on Yzak?" Dearka whispered to his fellow eavesdropper

"Yeah…can't you hear them? They're happy…or it that what you call them?" she answered back, as she pressed her ear to the door again listening to their argument again.

Suddenly the door slid open, causing them both to fall. "Well, well, we have some eavesdroppers. What are you doing here Dearka, Rinko?" both of them froze. That was Yzak…Yzak's tone…scary Yzak's tone.

"Run" Shiho's voice interrupted. Leaving Dearka and Rinko scrambling and Yzak and herself laughing their head off. Yzak placed an arm around her shoulders.

_Thank you for _

_Being there_

_Cracking this ice_

_Making me happy _

_and for everything_

A/N: pls review…


End file.
